


Clarity

by drabbletale



Series: Swapcest Drabbles [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Grinding, Love Confessions, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, a little manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: “sansy, c’mon…” He was still speaking quietly, moving his thumb to stroke his brother’s cheek. Blue finally opened his eyes a little, giving a quiet moan of tired distress. “ ‘s ok bro, you forgot to set your alarm.”





	Clarity

Blue was still asleep, curled up in his dark room with the blankets pulled up to his chin. His stable breathing and absolute stillness told Stretch that he had forgotten to set his alarms, hadn’t even thought about waking up yet today. Even with the light from the hallway brightening up the room, his sweet older brother hadn’t so much as stirred.

Stretch walked quietly into the room, clicking the door shut behind him and walking to kneel by the side of Blue’s bed, where his head was the closest. If there’s one thing his brother hates, it’s being woken up harshly in the morning. Despite all the energy his brother emitted during the day, he was anything but a morning person. He spoke softly, not yet intending to completely wake his brother, but only to start to rouse him. “bro?”

Stretch set his chin on the edge of the bed and lifted one hand to stroke soft lines against his brother’s skull. Blue huffed, but didn’t wake up. He couldn’t help but smile, his soul warming. There was still a little while before Blue needed to leave and there were leftovers to eat for breakfast, so he didn’t need to spend a lot of time cooking either.

And Stretch had the day off.

He was generally up and about when Blue woke up anyway, fickle sleeper that he was. His brother could sleep through anything if they weren’t careful. So it was days like today that Stretch would have to come to awaken him. 

“sansy, c’mon…” He was still speaking quietly, moving his thumb to stroke his brother’s cheek. Blue finally opened his eyes a little, giving a quiet moan of tired distress. “ ‘s ok bro, you forgot to set your alarm.”

Blue didn’t reply right away, moving his face to brush against Stretch’s hand before burying it back in the pillow.

Stretch chuckled. “no, come on buddy, you work today.” Blue’s reply was heavily muffled by his pillow. “what was that?”

The older brother sighed and turned his head to the side again. “I said I quit.” He grumbled.

Stretched grinned and leaned up and brushing his teeth against Blue’s temple in a chaste kiss. “no you don’t, you’d cry if you did.”

Blue sighed. “But I’m tired! It was hard to fall asleep last night. I slept like 3 hours. Maybe.”

“… sans, that’s not good for your health.”

Blue scowled at his brother. “You were gone all night, I couldn’t stop worrying.”

There was a silence that passed between them, when Blue sat up in his bed and stretched his arms out with a big yawn. Stretch looked down at his clenched hands, soul suddenly aching with this development. He hadn’t meant to cause distress for his brother, would never intentionally upset him. If their places were switched, he would be _irate_.

It was just hard… being home, so close to what he wanted, but to have it be  _just_  out of reach.

“i’m… so sorry, bro. for worrying you.”

Blue leaned back on both his hands, looking down at his brother. “I’m sure you are.” He said in a monotone, very unlike his normal happy voice.

Stretch felt pained, but it was fair that his brother would doubt his remorse.

“You better not have brought any more spiders home.” Blue moved as though he was getting out of bed, but Stretch wrapped his arm around Blue’s waist and pushed him back into the mattress. “P-Papyrus!”

Stretch leaned over his brother, pushing him back once more and moving to sit at the edge of the bed. His arms framed his brother’s face. “sans. i know that i’ve… i haven’t been good to you lately, but i…”

“I-I was joking, Papy… Well, no… I really don’t want any more spiders in my house, but I didn’t mean it like… a-ah!”

Stretch had set his forehead against Blue’s, nuzzling closer together. “sans, please. just let me talk.” Blue was silent, staring up at his brother with wide sockets. “i won’t lie to you i’ve… been avoiding coming home. being here has been hard for me for the past few months.”

Blue looked crushed, jaw moving a little as though he planned to speak, but nothing came out. He turned his head to look towards the wall, but it only left his cheek resting on Stretch’s arm. He closed his eye sockets. 

“I-if… if you don’t want to come home, you d-don’t have to… But…” His eyes opened a little and he took a shaky breath. Stretch’s soul twisted in his chest. He was hurting his brother  _again_. “Why? I tried to stop nagging you… I try to take care of you… Is it still too much, Papyrus? Am I  _still_  too overbearing?” His voice cracked as he said his brother’s name. “P-please don’t leave me…”

Stretch didn’t reply right away, moving to lay next to his brother, wrapping an arm around his midsection and pulling him close. Blue took the opportunity to curl up close to him, nuzzling into his brother’s soft orange hoodie. 

“i’m never going to leave you, bro. i… i just…” He sighed and kissed the top of his brother’s skull. He wanted so badly to break the barrier between them. To cross the line that should be uncrossable.

To do the unthinkable.

Blue looked up to him with such pain in his eyes, Stretch couldn’t resist. He leaned down and pressed their teeth together, holding tight to Blue when he gasped and jumped a little.

There had to be a way for this to work. There had to, because Stretch couldn’t live a lie any more. He wanted to be with his brother, at all times. Mind, body, soul. As close as they could get and it would never be enough.

Blue was rigid in his arms, but he didn’t pull away. Stretch kept them held tightly against each other, though he pulled away enough to break the skeleton kiss and look in his brother’s eyes. Instead of the fear or disgust he was expecting to find, his brother looked sad. It sent a wave of irritation down his spine that he couldn’t explain.

“sans… do you love me?”

It was a trap of a question, but it would point them in the right direction. At least he hoped it would. Blue’s eyes went a little wider and he stuttered before he was able to reply. “O-of… of course I d-do, b-b-but I don’t know i-if we… ah…That is…”

“yes or no, no buts.” He kept his voice firm, moving one of his hands to rest on his brother’s cheek. It was flushed bright blue. He was certain that he could feel his brother’s magic stirring inside of his small frame, but he wasn’t certain  _enough_. “tell me brother…… do you love me?”

Blue was quiet for a moment, eye lights searching for something in Stretch’s expression that would tell him what was happening, but no epiphanies came. “I-I don’t understand… You s-said…”

“yes or no, sans. easy.”

“….. Yes. I… I love you more than anything, Papy. You’re my everything, you always have been.”

Stretch’s hand moved to stroke down his brother’s sternum, his other still holding Blue close. “i love you too. more than i can possibly say.”

Blue shifted in his grip, but Stretch only grabbed his hip and pulled him closer, pressing him tightly against him. There was magic coalescing between his brother’s hips. Stretch’s soul jumped with joy and he couldn’t stop his small smile as Blue’s eye sockets went wide with embarrassment. He tried to pull away then, but Stretch used the opportunity to pull one of his brother’s legs over his hip.

He pressed his leg against Blue’s sex and the smaller skeleton gasped, arching subconsciously into the contact. “sans, let’s stop pretending like we care about other people. what they think is irrelevant.” His voice lowered, breathless as he broke the barrier his brother had apparently built between them. “live your life with me, brother.” To emphasize his point, he grinded his forming erection against his brother’s hip.

Blue let out a trembling moan, gripping at his brother’s shoulders. “P-papy, don’t be l-lewd… I-I… We’re brothers…. We can’t… We sh-shouldn’t…”

Blue’s words were lost to the other skeleton, who had to bite back a low growl as the wetness leaked from his brother’s slit and through his pants. He leaned forward and gently nibbled where Blue’s spine met his skull. “you said you love me brother.” Stretch slipped his hand under Blue’s night pants, finding the swollen and soaked pussy hot with need. Blue keened, fidgeting in his brother’s grasp.

“P-papy… O-oh stars…”

“honey, please…”

“I…” Blue pulled his face away to meet his brother’s gaze one more time. “I don’t… I don’t know…”

Fingers delved into the blue magic, stroking sensitive flesh and Blue’s fingers dug into his brother’s shoulders as he whimpered. 

“just say yes, bro. don’t worry about anything else. let me take care of  _you_  for once. let me help you…” he paused to shift himself, erection pressing uncomfortably against his own confining pants. “love you sansy… wanna make you feel good.” He moved forward again, fingers pressing against, but not entering Blue’s entrance as he moaned again. “wanna make you cum…” Stretch whispered against his neck.

“I… a-ah… I don’t…. hnnhh _heh_ ….. P-Papyrus…”

“sans…”

“Please…. Just… fine. Okay.”

“you’ll be mine?”

“Y-yes!! Yes, just… m-more… please…”

Stretch grinned against his brother’s collarbone, fingers delving into Blue, twisting enough to make the smaller skeleton whimper with need.


End file.
